Sister Mine
by Treta Aysel
Summary: Philip isn't sure why they're at the hospital. His mother isn't sick, is she? [Modern AU]


**Sister Mine:**

 _September 25_ _th_

 _5 PM_

Philip sat in the waiting room chair, feet swinging back and forth as he tried to sit up straight like his father. His brown eyes glanced up at Alexander for a second, studying closely how he sat before trying to mimic him. Of course, sitting like this wasn't what Philip had wanted to do but his father said his Aunt Peggy and grandparents were all busy.

That had been disappointing to hear, but he was excited he got to spend time with his dad, even if they were sitting in chairs, although, he was beginning to grow bored of it.

As soon as Philip began to bounce up and down in his seat to alleviate that boredom, a nurse wearing teddy bear scrubs made her way over to the two of them. She had been the very same one who offered him a lollipop earlier when they arrived. Curious, he watched as his father stood up and talked to her using words he didn't quite grasp.

As the nurse began to walk away, Alexander turned back to him with a smile "Philip, are you ready to go see Mama?"

Hearing his father mention his mother, he jumped off his seat and nodded, "Mama!" He cheered as he was picked up and placed onto Alexander's shoulders before they made their way down the hall. The walk almost seemed a little too long and Philip had to try to keep himself from whining when they didn't get there fast enough. On top of that, Philip wasn't too sure why they had to take his mom to the hospital in the first place. Other than her tummy getting bigger and bigger, she seemed fine. If she was sick, the two-year-old hoped that the hospital helped her get better.

The boy clung to his father as his curious eyes watched the door to the hospital room open. His eyes drifted around the room before settling on the bed, seeing his mom sitting there holding a pink blanket. He thought she was sick, she looked just fine to him.

"Sorry I couldn't be in there with you," Alexander stated as he took Philip off his shoulders, shifting him so he was holding the two-year-old in his arms. "Your parents and Peggy were both busy and I couldn't find anyone else to watch Philip in time."

Smiling, Eliza shook her head as she watched her husband and son near the bed. "That's alright, I'm not nearly as mad as I was the first time."

Alexander was met with a pang of guilt. When Philip was born, he had simply arrived too late after trying to reach her parents. "I'm sorry," he muttered as he leaned in to place a kiss on the top of her head.

"Mama?" Philip asked curiously, reaching a hand out to her. He wanted her to hold him, but when she didn't reach out to take him, he moved the hand back to cling to his father.

Eliza gazed back up at Alexander after a moment. "Have you told him yet?"

Alexander shook his head and Philip looked back and forth between the two of them, wondering what they were talking about now.

"Philip," Alexander began as he turned his attention to the boy in his arms. "Do you remember your mom and I telling you that you were going to be a big brother?"

Philip stared at him. The two-year-old vaguely remembered something like that. "Brother…?" He asked after a moment or two, unsure of what that meant really. The word had been thrown around, but he didn't understand what that meant.

Alexander nodded once. "Yeah, and do you remember your mom saying she had a baby in her tummy?"

"Oh." _That_ he remembered, along with his parents buying him new big boy things for his room. "Baby?" He turned his attention back onto his mom, who just smiled.

"That's right, do you want to meet her?" As soon as the question was asked, Alexander smiled as he sat him down on the bed next to her.

"Mama?" Philip asked curiously. He looked at her before glancing back at the blanket she was holding.

Eliza's soft brown eyes gazed at Philip as she gave him a smile. "Come here, look." She said softly as she showed him the infant in her arms.

Philip's eyes got big as he looked at the infant before looking back up at his mom. As soon as he saw his sister, he knew what the word brother had meant. "Baby!" The two-year-old said as he began to bounce on the bed excitedly.

His mother let out a soft laugh as she nodded. "Yes, this is your new sister, Angelica."

"Sissy…?" Philip blinked as he looked between his parents before he looked at the baby again. This was his baby sister? He stared at the girl for a moment. "Mama, I wanna hold! I big boy!"

As Philip looked up at his mother with pleading eyes, Eliza gave a small laugh. "Alright, you can hold her. Alexander, help him please."

Alexander nodded as he sat down on the side of the bed next to Philip, adjusting him so that he was propped up against a pillow and putting his arms a certain way. "There you go, I think you're ready."

The young boy nodded as he looked at his mom and gave her a big grin. "Papa said I ready, Mama!" He said with a little bounce.

Smiling, Eliza placed the baby into Philip's arms. "Be careful with her head now." She said softly.

Philip looked down at the baby in his arms, seeing that her eyes were closed tight. "Hey," he began as he looked at her, trying to wake her up. "What your name again?"

Alexander let out a laugh. He was standing a few feet away from the bed, phone out as he took a couple pictures. "Philip, she can't talk yet."

Eliza smiled, rolling her eyes as she rested against the pillows. "It's a miracle neither of these two came out of the womb talking up a storm, given how much you talked to them while I was pregnant." She teased as she watched her husband for a moment before leaning down to brush some hair out of Philip's eyes.

As soon as Alexander opened his mouth to respond, the door opened. The same nurse from earlier came into the room, a small smile on her face. "Sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if I could grab little Angelica for a moment or two. The doctor just wants to do a small check-up, make sure everything is alright."

"Oh! Of course," Eliza replied. Turning, she looked at Philip as the nurse approached the other side of the bed. "The nice nurse is going to take Angelica for a little bit, okay?"

Philip's brown eyes went as he watched the nurse reach out to take his new sister from him. "But..but.." He began as tears welled up in his eyes. He had just met his sister and now she was going to be taken away? "My sissy."

"It's okay," the nurse told Philip in a calm, kind voice with a smile. "Your sister will be back before you know it." Philip nodded as she took his sister and walked out of the room with her.

As soon as the door clicked shut, tears sprung to Philip's eyes. "Mama! Papa!" He began to wail, reaching for whichever parent would pick him up, wanting to be held.

Alexander shoved his phone into his pocket before rushing over and scooping Philip up into his arms. "Shh," he said as he tried to sooth him. "Your sister will be back; the doctor just wants to make sure she's healthy, okay?"

Philip sniffled as he nodded. Alexander kissed the top of his head a couple of times. "Come on, why don't we go get her something from the gift shop for when she comes back. You can pick out what we get her."

Philip waited a moment before nodding his head. He clung to his father as the two of them made their way to the door. "Bye-bye, Mama!" He waved to Eliza as they left the room.

The gift shop was on the other side of the hospital from the maternity ward. Of course, it was. Getting there wasn't the issue, Alexander had decided but it was getting Philip to choose what to get his sister. He wanted to get Angelica _everything_ he saw.

"Philip, pick only _one_ animal for your sister." Alexander sighed, running a hand through his hair as the cashier gave him a sympathetic smile.

The two-year-old let out a low whine that sounded on the verge of tears but finally he held up a stuffed grey bunny and brought it over to his dad. "This, Papa! This!"

Alexander nodded, picking Philip up and carrying him up to the young woman who was working the register. "Here!" The boy proudly held out the stuffed bunny and the lady smiled, scanning it before handing it back. As soon as he paid, the two were back on their way to see Eliza and baby Angelica once again.

Opening the door, Alexander glanced around and quickly took note that Eliza was asleep in her hospital bed. "Okay, we have to be quiet, Philip."

The boy blinked. "Why Papa?"

"Your mom is asleep. She's tired. "

"Is it because sissy came today?"

Alexander laughed as he set him down on the floor next to the bed. "Something like that, let your mother rest, yeah?"

As soon as Alexander spoke, the nurse with the teddy bear scrubs returned with Angelica. She walked over to Alexander, handing her off to him. "Here you are, she's perfectly healthy."

He smiled, nodding. "Thank you," the nurse nodded and turned, leaving the room.

Philip watched his dad with the new baby curiously. A moment later, he held out the bunny to Alexander. "Sissy's bunny, Papa!"

"Oh! That's right." Alexander walked over to a chair, sitting down with Philip climbing on next to him. This time, Philip noticed her eyes were open instead of closed. "Sissy, look!" He said as he tried to hand her the stuffed bunny.

All she did was stare at him.

The boy looked at his dad before looking back at Angelica. "I hold it for you, sissy. It okay." He said with a smile, hugging the bunny to his chest. He stood up on his toes, looking down at his sister a moment. "I be a good brother."

Alexander smiled as the baby made a small sound in response to Philip. Leaning in the boy placed a kiss to his sisters face with a loud 'MUWAH' before he grinned up at his dad. Angelica closed her eyes, falling asleep again. "Papa?"

"Yes, Philip?"

"She sleeps a lot."

"Being a baby is a lot of work. You slept a lot when you were a newborn."

"Oh." Philip looked over to where his mother was, seeing that she was asleep as well. "Papa?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, Mama, and Sissy."

"We love you too, Philip."

"I be bestest brother."

"I know you will," Alexander smiled as he leaned down to place a kiss on Philip's head. "I know you will."

 **AN: I had originally wanted to get this posted on the 25th for Angelica Hamilton's** _actual_ **birthday but that didn't happen because I was busy and I still wanted to have time to edit it before posting, so have it a few days later instead.**


End file.
